Filaki Bay
by InfiniteTwilight
Summary: Two psychopathic patients escaped a high security asylum on a small boat. They were later tracked down to a small island by a group of G.U.N. agents. The agents arrive and start their searching, but who is doing the actual hunting? [rated M for last two chapters]
1. Chapter 1

A blue hedgehog stood straight, looking out of the barred window.

_What bad weather._ He thought as he watched the rain fall. He slowly looked around the room, which was quite bare, in his opinion. A single bed with a thin mattress was the only furniture. He noted that there were restraints attached. The walls were white, padded, and covered in a thin substance. He sighed. _I guess it only makes sense, for a place like this._  
He walked out of the room, and made his way to his fellow agents. He saw Tails talking to one of the guards, who had a sombre look on his face.

"Hey Tails, anything?" He asked.

Tails excused himself from the guard and walked over to Sonic. "Sorry Sonic. No one here saw how it happened. Those that did, well you know. They're dead."

Sonic sighed. "I thought so. The commander isn't going to be happy about it. Anyway, I didn't find anything in the room, save for some ashes here and there. No surprise there."

Tails nodded sadly. "Yeah. Hey, Rouge was checking the other room, you might want to go talk to her before giving the report."

"I think I'll just check with the rest of the team, you know? Just in case."

"Okay Sonic, that's good. Maybe we'll get lucky." Tails glanced at the ashes in one of the bags. "Poor bastard." He whispered to himself before saying bye and leaving.

Sonic started towards the cell rooms again. He nearly reached his destination, when he saw Amy sitting on the floor. "Ames? You okay?" Sonic asked her.

She looked up at him, and quickly got to her feet. "I'm sorry, I was just...I was...I'm sorry." She looked down.

"Amy, what's wrong?" He was concerned.

"I...was walking past cell 16 and I saw..." She trailed off.

Sonic put a hand on her shoulder. "Did you see one of the victims?"

Small tears formed in her eyes. "Yes. I just...but why?" She sobbed softly.

Sonic hugged her. "It's okay. You're not used to this stuff. Remember that you're still technically a rookie. These things aren't natural."

He pulled back, and Amy stood straight, wiping her tears. "Thanks Sonic. Like you said...I'll get used to it. I think I'll go out front, see if there's anyone that the other's haven't questioned." She gave a small smile, before leaving.

Sonic walked on, until he reached cell 16. Rouge was indeed inside, inspecting a body. Sonic steeled himself before walking in. "Hi Rouge. Um...anything useful?" He asked while trying not to look at the disfigured corpse.

Rouge put down her tools. "One of the cell guards, male and canine, identified as Victor. Deep maulings in the chest area, and several limbs have been blasted off. I found Chaos residue on all wounds. That, at least, was expected." She wiped her forehead with her arm.

He sighed again. "Have you checked the other bodies yet?"

Rouge nodded. "Every last one of them. Damn it Sonic, those patients must be extremely dangerous to have caused this much damage and still escape."

"It sure is a mystery. But thanks Rouge. I'm gonna go see if Knuckles got any luck." With a nod, he left.

He jogged to the front of the building, and saw the rain had lessoned a bit, so he decided to go for a quick run. He went through the gate and dashed into the forest, swerving around the trees. Around a minute later, he returned, coming to a quick stop near the gate's security house, sending leaves scattering everywhere. "Knuckles, any news?" He asked the red echidna.

Knuckles rubbed the back of his head. "Most of the guards dead. Just a pile of ashes." He pointed to the several bags. "Control panel is busted, so the gate's useless. Explains how they got out. But where they went, no clue."

"Okay good job Knuckles. I'm sure something'll turn up. Until then, I think we can start checking the surrounding areas. Hopefully someone will know something." He sighed once again. "Man this sucks, right?"

"Tell me about it. But not half as bad as it'll be if we have to catch them."

Sonic made a face. "God I hope not. But consider it a big possibility after I've given the report to the commander. He's not going to be happy."

"Damn. Well, I'll start checking things out. At least I can get away from this place." Knuckles started off.

"Wait Knuckles, please take Amy with you." Sonic called to him.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

Sonic scratched his ear. "Yeah, but she could use a break from this place too. She'd be better help with you."

"Okay Sonic." With a nod, he left.

Sonic ran around the grounds, looking for the last agent. After a while, he saw her standing by some rocks. He slowed down and stopped next to her. "Hey Sally."

"Hello Sonic. I've been checking for any signs that they came around any of the ground, but nothing. No footprints, nothing!" She sat down and groaned. "Any luck with the others?"

"Nothing. It's almost incredible. This asylum was built with the best protection. Even for those with abilities shouldn't have been able to get out easily, and they made no trace of going anywhere." He helped her to her feet. "Let's go group up with the others, and I'll contact the commander."

"Okay, I'll meet you guys at the front of the building?"

"You got it."

They both started off, until Sonic shot off ahead. He quickly told everyone to meet at the front, and then went there himself. Knuckles and Amy returned in a GUN car shortly after. "Sonic! We found where they went!" Amy exclaimed.

"What!?" Everyone exclaimed.

Knuckled took a deep breath. "We were checking the docks, you know, the ones east from here, and we were told by the owner that his boat was stolen last night!"

Sonic narrowed his eyes. "I assume you have proof that it was them?"

Amy piped up. "Of course! We asked to see the security tapes, and we saw them! They were only there for a flash, and then took off in the boat! They matched the description of the patient files."

Sonic grinned. "That's excellent work you two. At least now the commander will be happier about this whole ordeal."

Knuckles chuckled. "That's not all. The owner said he put tracers on all his boats, for cases such as this. The tracer was tracked to an island, around 15 km south from here." He looked up proudly.

"This is fantastic! I'm going to contact the commander now. Okay, everyone quiet, quiet." Sonic held his arm to his face. "Team Leader Agent Sonic reporting to GUN HQ."

_"This is GUN commander Tower, what's your status report?"  
_  
"The two patients killed twelve guards altogether, and escaped with no witnesses. However, we found footage showing them stealing a boat at the east dock. The boat has been traced to an island around 15 km south from out location. Awaiting further instructions."

_"Pinpoint the exact location of the vehicle before coming in. Then you can give me the full report. Commander Tower out."  
_  
Sonic dropped his arm. "Okay guys, you know what we gotta do. Let's go."

With a nod, everyone made their way to the GUN vehicles. Once everyone was in, they drove off.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the Commander was scanning the report.

_Two patients-one male, one female  
Escaped Thornheart Asylum at around 2300 hours  
Stole a motorboat at east docks.  
Tracked destination: Filaki Bay_


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic sighed, as he looked out the window of the GUN vehicle. He thought back to the conversation he had had with the commander.

-

_"You wanted to see me commander?" Sonic asked as he stood inside the main office._

_"Yes Agent Sonic. It was good work your team did with the locating of the patients. But you are not done on that case." The commander handed Sonic a file._

_Sonic opened it, revealing the profiles on the escapees. "Would you have us retrieve them sir?" Sonic asked after slight hesitation._

_The commander sighed. "I'm afraid you must. Your team is the most capable of all, furthermore, there are no other teams to deploy at this moment. I need you to go to Filaki Bay, find the patients, capture them, and bring them back to the asylum. The personnel at Thornheart has informed me that they have started preparing with heavier security measures, so I trust it will be safe to send them back. Can I count on you agent?"_

_Sonic straightened up. "Of course sir. I will dispatch my team immediately in pursue. Are there any other details I should know?"_

_"The island used to house a prison, but it has long since been abandoned, so be cautious. Everything on the patients is in that file, so prep your team well. That is all I can give you agent. Good luck."_

_-_

Sonic was pulled from his thinking when the car stopped. "We're here." Tails stated.

They all got out of the car, and made their way to the dock. The had requested that a boat be used by them to use to get to the island, and the owner had agreed. So they found themselves under way towards the island.

Around twenty minutes later, they arrived at the island's docks, which were in a pretty bad shape. They all carefully stepped out and searched the surrounding area, while Sally scouted ahead for any signs of their passing. She returned not long after. "I found tracks, although I'm sure it's pretty clear where they headed. I found a dirt road, although quite overgrown, I believe it leads right up to the prison."

The team grouped together. "Remember guys, these two are dangerous. The female: Classified as a very high threat level. Natural born pyrokinetic; use your low-temperature blasters to hinder her, but don't get too close. The male: Classified as extreme threat level. Can manipulate Chaos energy at will, and also teleport at unknown distances. Use your dart guns to handle this one. Be extremely careful-I do not want any incidents okay guys?"

Sonic looked over at Amy, who was breathing quickly. "You okay Amy?" He asked.

She swallowed. "I'm fine Sonic. I'm just a bit nervous..."

Sonic smiled. "Don't worry! We've got each other's backs, right guys!"

Sally smirked. "Hell yeah we do." The others reacted similarly.

Sonic quickly changed to a serious expression. "Let us proceed with the mission. Capture if possible-kill if no other option. After we've searched the outside part of the island, we'll then continue to the prison grounds. This is probably where they will be positioned, if we haven't found them before. We'll figure out our course of action then. Let's go."

With a nod from the team, they moved forward.

* * *

After a several hour search of the island, they found themselves in front of the broken prison gate. Knuckles swiftly punched the gates right off their hinges, and they fell with a thud on the moss-covered ground. "Great way to be inconspicuous Knuckles." Rouge rolled her eyes.

They all moved quickly and silently towards the main doors. They looked at the building. "Wow, they told us it was abandoned but they didn't tell us it was huge!" Amy exclaimed.

Sonic groaned inwardly. _This will take forever to search! And it just means more danger of casualties...damn it!  
_  
"This just got a tad harder. Looks like we'll have to split into three groups, otherwise it will take forever to try and find them. Damn...okay let's go inside."

Tails tapped Sonic's shoulder. "Are you sure that's wise? I mean, what if a group finds them and engages? We need to stick together! I say we split into two teams, if that's okay."

Amy nodded. "Yeah, I think that might be a good idea Sonic, I mean, we don't have an actual time limit on how long we have to catch them, right? So why not take the safer option?"

Rouge shook her head. "Nope. I agree with Sonic: we should hurry this up before someone gets hurt. What do you think Knuckles?"

Knuckles, after scratching his head several times, said "As much as I hate to admit it, the bat's right. We go in, we get out. Simple."

Sonic stared at the four of them, feeling torn between the decision. _Wait! Sally will choose!  
_  
"So. What do you think Sally?" Sonic asked slyly.

Sally looked distracted. Sonic asked again. She whipped her head around quickly, and after a few seconds, "I'm cool with both options."

Sonic noted her expression, but ignored it for the time being.

He cleared his throat. "I do want to hurry, but I also want to be safe. I think I'll change my decision to groups of two. Sorry you two, I know you understand my reasoning."

Rouge just shrugged, and Knuckles smiled at Sonic. "Understandable. Then let's just get a move on."

After prying open the busted door, they entered the massive main hall. Inside, was in a little better shape than the outside, but they could see the walls were broken in most places, the stairs to the right was missing several steps, big rocks lay scattered around, and the floor was cracked. Sonic whispered to the team. "Okay. Sally, Tails, you're with me. Knuckles, you go with Amy and Rouge. Stay quiet and keep you weapons at the ready."

"How about I check the rest of the hall?" Knuckles asked softly.

Sonic nodded. "That's good. Then I'll check the hall to the left. If you find them, god. Promise me you'll be careful!"

Knuckles grinned. "You got it. Come on, let's go." He gestured to Amy and Rouge. They followed him as he went forward.

Sonic, followed by Tails and Sally, slowly went towards the left side of the main hall, until they came to a set of large doors. Moving themselves to the sides, Sonic slowly opened the door, revealing a small hallway, that ended in another set of doors. They walked in, and at the next doors, slowly opened them as well. Sonic couldn't see much.  
"I guess it's getting dark out." He switched on the light on his gun. It illuminated a small circle in front of him. He swept the light around, and realised they were in a cafeteria-like room. The other two did the same.

Sally suddenly spoke up. "Why are they here?"

Sonic was puzzled. "What? Why'd you say that out of the blue?"

She frowned. "It's kind of been bugging me since we got here."

Sonic remembered her distant demeanour. "Go on..."

"I mean like, why did they come here in the first place? They just escaped a mental asylum! You'd have expected them to run as far away as they could. But they stole a boat and travelled to an island, where they could be followed and trapped? There's something...odd about it that's all."

Sonic smiled softly. "Leave it up to you to worry about all the details. But why they came here, I don't know. They are insane, so maybe they weren't thinking where they were going. I really don't know. But, for now it doesn't matter. As long as we find them right?"

Sally looked a little doubtful, but soon returned to serious. "You're right. It can't be a big deal. Anyway, let's keep looking."

* * *

A figure watched through the door's windows. "Which one~ Which one~ Which one will die first?~"


	3. Chapter 3

Knuckles' team had made their way around most of the main hall, avoiding the occasional hole in the floor. As they went around the stairs, he spotted a small doorway underneath. Signalling to the others, he skulked around to the wall next to it, and gently pulled it open.

They raised their guns as the door creaked open.

"Nothing here." Knuckles let out a breath as it was just a foul-smelling janitor's closet.

Amy straightened up at hearing that, and slowly panned out, moving towards a set of doors that was set in the adjoining wall. Rouge followed a little behind, going more to the right as she inspected the final part of the main hall.

"Okay. We've swept this hall. Shall we go on?" Rouge asked.

Knuckles nodded. "Yes. Let's see where these doors lead. Guns at the ready."

They started walking towards the doors. Suddenly, a cracking was heard, accompanied by screams. Knuckles let out a gasp as he saw Amy disappear, then couldn't feel the ground underneath him, just nothing. He was falling. He felt brief impact, then dark.

* * *

Tails looked up abruptly. "Sonic...did you hear that?"

Sonic looked towards the doors they had come through suspiciously. "I'm not sure."

Sally swept her gun around one last time. "It sounded like something big broke."

Sonic gulped. _Please tell me it was just an accidental floorboard that broke!_

"Well, we're finished checking this area, and there's no other exits here, so let's just check up on the others before we move on." Sonic started towards the door.

They carefully went through both sets of doors again. As the door slowly closed, Sally looked back. She let out a huge gasp and raised her gun as she saw a face smiling at them through the window.

"Sally, what's wrong!" Sonic asked as they now held their guns towards the door too.

Nothing was there.

She tried to calm her breathing. "I...just thought I saw one of them through the door. Sorry for giving you guys a fright." She looked down.

Sonic seemed frozen. He kept staring at the doors, and suddenly, the strangest feeling of dread swept over him for a second. But he brushed it off quickly. "Maybe you're just a bit paranoid Sal!" He gave a nervous chuckle. "But that's what'll keep you alive. Come. Let's go find the others. They can't be far."

A bit later, they regrouped in front of the furthermost doors, avoiding the large hole in front of it.

"Maybe they went on?" Tails half asked.

Sonic ignored the feeling before it could even surface. "Yeah, that's probably right. They could've gone through either these doors or gone upstairs. Let's check through here first. Remember to be careful. It is pretty much dark out. Stay alert."

It took some effort to open the doors, but they made their way in, revealing another long, thin corridor that ended in another set of doors, much like the previous hallway.

"This prison sure has weird structural designs." Sally observed.

Sonic nodded in agreement. They reached the second doors, and gently opening them, stepped inside the new room.

"Oh brother." Sonic looked around.

It was the prison block. Cells lined all the walls, broken only by stairs on both sides, and a booth-like area that probably was the main guard's station. The stairs led to a second floor, which was also lined with cells. Sonic looked up, seeing more stairs on the second floor leading to a third floor.

"This is going to take a while."

* * *

The black in her mind drifted in and out. She felt movement...sliding? Dragging...She slipped out of conciousness again.

She felt pain. Her back ached. Her arms and legs felt bruised. She lifted her head, only to feel quite dizzy.

"What...what the hell happened?" She asked herself.

After a little bit, she sat up. "Rouge, Knuckles!" She whispered loudly. She stopped moving as she felt something around her neck. She felt that it was a thick material that was strapped around her, tight enough that no matter what she did, she couldn't get it off. There was a small metal box on the front of it. She froze as she felt two small metal prongs slightly digging into her flesh.

"This is..." She trailed off.

Cold sweat started running down her forehead. _I...must remain calm. I must find the others...they can't be far...right?_

She tried to push down the ever-rising panic. She moved around, feeling her surroundings. She moved forward a bit and felt something hard. She looked up, to see it was a metal door, with a tiny window in it covered with bars. She tried standing up, but her legs gave way. She tried a second time, and succeeded. She walked around the small area, which she now saw was some kind of cell.

_This can't be good. I need to get out, and find the others._

After another search of the room, she was not surprised that her weapons weren't there. So she summoned her Piko hammer. She stood in front of the door and raised the hammer high. A small beep stopped her in her tracks.

She screamed as blinding pain shot through her body.

* * *

Knuckles heard screaming. He roared in anger as he heard it was Amy. He had tried freeing himself from his restraints, which pinned him firmly to the wall of his cell. It was dark, the only source of light being through the small bars in the door.

"Damn you! Let her go!" He yelled, while pulling against his restraints with all his might.

He gritted his teeth as the screaming went on for a few more seconds, then swiftly stopped.  
He never ceased fighting the restraints, even as he felt... before he even saw, something's gaze on him through the bars. He looked up, and saw a silhouette on the other side. He couldn't make out many details, just that it had large ears, curved fur on both sides of its face, and something tall on its head. He figured that it sort of matched the female patient's description. Knuckles stopped moving for a moment, waiting to see what she was going to do. She stayed there, not moving at all.

"What do you want you monster!" Knuckles finally called out.

A soft laugh came from the figure. It sent shivers down his spine. There was something truly..._wrong _about it.

The laughter increased a bit in volume, before all of a suddenly coming to a stop.

"I want you to die!"


	4. Chapter 4

Rouge gritted her teeth as she cradled her wing. _Knuckles...Amy..._

She lay crouching behind a large box. She thought back to what could've happened to them. When the floor had broke, she had quickly opened her wings and tried to grab the others, but a large splinter of wood tore through her outstretched wing and she had spiralled away. She was going to look for them, but was stopped when she heard soft laughter from where she thought the others had fallen. She decided to hide, so, holding in a scream, found this small, dark room that was filled with rotting boxes. With her medical pack, she then wrapped up her now useless wing.

_I can only assume the others have been captured...oh god...what could be happening to them right now?_

Worry gnawing away at her, she made the decision that it was long enough to go look for the others. She couldn't go get Sonic for help, since she couldn't fly, and this basement, or whatever floor she was on, seemed quite large, and she couldn't afford to get lost. Screaming for help was most definitely out of the question as well. So she silently slinked out of the room, and followed the general direction where the sounds had come from. It was quite easy to follow, since there was no other turns for a while. A short while later, she came to a crossroads.

_Damnit! Which way?_

She looked around, trying to decide which of the three ways would be better. But that's when she heard it. It was a faint screaming.

"Amy!" She exclaimed under her breath. Her sensitive ears picked up exactly where the noise came from, and she followed the left path.

* * *

"Sonic. They're not here." Tails said as they regrouped in the middle of the room.

Sonic sighed. "Well, that's for certain. Let's go back then. Sally, watch our six."

Sally nodded, and followed behind.

They exited the large cell room, returned to the main hall. Sonic checked out the stairs, before slowly going up them, checking each step to make sure it wouldn't collapse.

"Guys, it seems stable enough, just watch out for the holes and step lightly."

Tails offered to fly Sally up, but she had already gone half way. He shrugged and flew to the top, landing next to Sonic, as they searched the higher level.  
They didn't have to search long, as strangely enough, the second floor was only for the main hall. It ended in two opposite rooms, that had nothing in them.

"The other's aren't here, and they weren't checking the cells. Where are they then? Tails asked.

Sonic was finding it harder to push down the dread feeling. "I...I don't know Tails. Maybe there's another room we haven't checked. Um...oh! The right side of the hall, we didn't check if there were doors or not. Let's go check."

They all went down the stairs, and turned left. Guns pointing straight, their beams lighted up the walls as they continued looking. Sonic was quite relieved when they saw a pair of doors, looking exactly the same as the other two sets.

"See Tails? What did I tell you? More doors. They have to be in here. But that also means..."

"The patients must be in here too then..." Sally finished.

Sonic felt perspiration at the back of his neck. He took a deep breath, as they opened the doors, and entered.

* * *

Knuckles kept staring at her through the bars._She's going to kill me._

"Wha..what about the others!" He demanded.

She cocked her head to the side. "Don't you worry about the other toys. Everyone will get their turn to play with us."

Knuckles didn't like the sound of that. He was clearing talking to a psychopath, not that he didn't know that already. He kept tugging against the restraints.

"It's useless to try you know." She said sweetly. "You like fighting...you are a strong toy."

There was a large clicking sound, and the door opened. She walked inside, and went right up to him.

Knuckles growled at her, pulling harder at the metal.

A flame engulfed her hand, lighting up her face. "But even the strongest toys can burn!"

She pushed her ignited hand onto his face.

* * *

Amy lay in a ball, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes, as she involuntary still shook from the shock. Her Piko hammer had disappeared as soon as the current started. She uncurled, and sat against the wall. She tried to control her breathing. Her whole self was tingly, and felt sore to touch.

"W...why...?" She asked to herself.

"Because it's fun."

She looked up with a gasp, as she saw a silhouette staring at her through the bars. She couldn't see any details, just a big dark shape. Judging by the deep voice, she guessed it was the male patient. She felt fear taking it's grip. She unconsciously pushed herself against the wall. The figure just laughed. It was deep and menacing. He started making a tapping noise on the door. Just softly tapping on the metal, in a slow, steady rhythm, but the sound instilled more fear into Amy.

"W..what are you going to do?" Amy asked weakly. She didn't know what else to do.

"We're going to have fun! We do love a good game, but we've been quite lonely, you know. No one to really take time playing with. But now you are here, along with lots more play things. Don't you worry, all of you will be able to have fun with us." His head moved slightly.

Amy swallowed with some difficulty. _He can't mean...the others as well! Have they been captured?  
_  
"So...where are they..." She chose her words carefully before continuing. "...I mean the playthings now?"

A growl came from the door. "Playthings do not need to be with each other, unless we want them to, understand!" He screamed.

Amy winced, wishing there was somewhere she could hide. She was about to ask again, when she heard a horrible howling coming from somewhere outside her cell. Horror flooded through her as it sounded a lot like Knuckles.

"Knuckles! What are you doing to him!" She started screaming and pounding on the metal door. "LET HIM GO! Knuckles! Are you alright..."

She heard the beep again. Her eyes widened, and the pain came.

* * *

Rouge crouched still in the shadows, holding her hand against her mouth. One room, with ten cells altogether. Each cell had one metal door with a small barred window in it. She had watched as one of the patients was talking. She listened carefully.

_He's talking to Amy!_

She though it'd be too foolish to jump out, so she decided to wait a while. She focused on the other patient, who had just opened a cell. She watched as she walked in. Rouge didn't know what she was doing, but didn't want to risk being seen in order to catch a glimpse inside. It was only a few seconds later when an uproarious scream emitted from the same cell. Rouge immediately knew it was Knuckles.

_What..._

She couldn't sit still for any longer. Holding her low temperature blaster, she slowly went into the dimly lit room, treading carefully and quickly so she wasn't spotted by the other patient. She was near the door when she heard Amy start yelling something. Rouge whirled around, coming face to face with the male patient.

"Nice of you to join us."

* * *

The dread had hit Sonic back full force. They had searched almost all of the right wing, which appeared to look like the staff's quarters. There was only one more room to check, which was in the middle of the wall at the back. It was like a box, with a long panel of stained and cracked glass going all the way around, except for a single door. Sally peered through a large crack in the glass.

"It's empty guys."

Sonic tried the door, but it was locked. Tails, luckily prepared for such an occasion where silence was needed, and had a device ready. He placed it over the lock, and pressed a few buttons. The lock broke off, and he caught it before it hit the ground. Tails gave a thumbs up, as he gently placed the lock on the floor, and opened up. They walked inside. Sonic swept his gun's beam around, looking for any sign of...well anything. But there was nothing.

"What the hell?" Sonic couldn't understand it.

They looked around the room some more.

"Sonic, Tails, look here." Sally called them over to the right wall. She pointed towards what looked like a door, but mostly covered in planks of wood.

Sonic rubbed his chin. "If they did go through here, how did they close it up after them...oh." He remembered that the male could teleport.

"They probably didn't even open this door Sonic." Sally started trying to open it.

_But then...where did Knuckles, Amy, and Rouge go?_

With the help of another small device of Tails', they managed to get the boards off without making too much noise. The door creaked as it opened, revealing stairs leading down.

_Only one way to find out._

They carefully made their way down the dark stairs. It went down for quite a bit, before ending in a double way. Sonic pointed his light down both ways, but they were both long and too dark.

"I'm almost certain that they are here...we have to be extremely careful. Sally, you switch to the low temperature blaster. Tails and I will have our dart guns out. We never know which we might encounter." Sonic started moving left.

Sally switched her guns, and followed them.

* * *

He closed the door to the cell. "Another plaything for us, how delightful!"

She walked out from another door, giggling at the screams of the red thing. "My toy burns so nicely! The smell is wonderful." She gave a smile.

He smiled back. "And there are more on the way. They really must not be able to wait, can they. They'll have to be patient though."

She licked her hand, nibbling on the little bits of flesh and blood on it. "Tasty..."

He looked through the bars at the annoying little plaything. Her eyes were leaking water, and she looked blackened in places. He was happy that he had found that instrument on one of the guards he had wondrously killed.

"Will you check on the rest of the toys?"

He grinned to himself. "I was going to do that right now." In a flash, he was gone.

He found them relatively easily, slowly making their way through the darkness. He laughed inwardly at how close they were. So close to being theirs to play with. As they moved slowly more, his grin turned into a snarl. They were taking too long. He was going to speed it up a little. Let the fun begin.

He let out an audible laugh, before disappearing.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic felt his blood run cold, as he heard a sudden burst of laughter somewhere behind them. All three of them whirled around, guns raised.

"Sally, Tails, run!" Sonic called to them.

They started running down the hall, keeping an eye on all directions. They followed swiftly, Sonic making sure not to go too far ahead. They nimbly vaulted over fallen crates and holes in the floor.

"Guys...I think we lost him." Sonic skidded to a halt, listening for any sounds other than the other's panting. He turned forward again, and realised they were facing a wall.

"A dead end? I don't believe this!" Sonic felt sweat running down his neck. _Oh crap..._

Tails gulped, shaking slightly as they turned around. "Sonic...maybe we missed a way while we were running..." He didn't sound hopeful.

Sally confirmed that fear. "No way. I was making sure there were no other turns, in case we went the wrong direction. We have to go back. There are two other ways at the first crossroads that we haven't checked."

"But that means going back to where...he was." Sonic didn't know what to make of the situation. _This is bad. How did it end up like this? The others are missing, and we're pretty much trapped down here. Going back is our only option, but who knows what they've got in store for us. Damn it!_

Sonic wiped his forehead. He gestured to the other two. "Okay guys...looks like we've got no other choice but to go back...okay?"  
He glanced over at them, and his heart skipped a beat.

"Guys...?"

They weren't there. His breathing became laboured, and he spun around, not sure how to take it in. Then, in the distance, he saw a figure at the far end of the hall. He felt a little anger flare, and he growled, then sprinted full speed towards it. A few seconds was all it took and he was close enough. Everything seemed to go slower, as he neared the figure. But it disappeared in a flash. He couldn't stop fast enough as something appeared from the top of the wall and fell to the ground. He slammed into it, a little hard too. It was a wall of bars. He shook his head, before he gasped and started to sprint in the other direction.  
But he nearly slammed into another set of bars. His heart drumming in his ears, he spin dashed against the bars, but they wouldn't budge. They were quite thick, he saw.

Dread washed over him once again, but this time it didn't leave. He felt slightly light headed, but kept trying to escape. He pounded on them, kicked them, but nothing worked. He let out a frustrated yell. _Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap..._

Laughter erupted behind him. He froze, before looking over his shoulder, and his gaze locked into another's, before something hard connected with his face, and it was dark.

* * *

Amy lay curled against the corner, holding in her sobs. The pain was horrific. A stray tear spilled from her eye, but she did nothing to wipe it. She could just remember Knuckles' scream. She didn't want to think about it...but she couldn't think of anything else, other than pain. He had only stopped screaming a little while ago, and she was thankful for that. That grating sound drove her mad.  
As she lay there she heard a scuffling sound, as well as a door creaking open. Then a gentle _thud, _and the door closing again.

"We have them all...we have them all!" She heard him scream, accompanied by a duet of maniacal laughter.

"Fun! We must start the real fun now! I can't wait!" The female sounded excited.

Amy felt sick. _The others have been caught...oh chaos. It's over...we're all going to die._

Fresh sobs rose from her throat and racked through her body. _Sonic...I'm sorry..._

Tears flowed from her eyes. _Everyone...I'm so sorry. I should've fought harder..._

The sudden opening of the door dragged her back to reality. Her head shot up, and she whimpered softly as the female patient walked inside. "We have decided that we're going to start with you, the annoying pink toy!"

She picked up Amy by her arm, sending pain shooting through her shocked body. Amy yelped as she was dragged out of cell. She tried kicking, but the patient just dug her claws into her arm, causing Amy to scream in pain and stop fighting. The male patient had joined them, and hoisted her onto a table, while the female clamped metal restraints around her wrists and ankles. They both were laughing softly as they did so. The female conjured a small flame on one of her fingers, and brought it near Amy's neck. Amy struggled, trying to avoid the flame, but it didn't touch her. The fire melted through the tough straps of the electric collar. The heat was uncomfortable, so close to her.

"There we go." She removed the collar and threw it somewhere on the ground. "Now we can start having some real fun...right?"

"I can't wait!" The male exclaimed.

It was only now, that Amy realised that there were raised voices emitting from several of the doors. She could hear the others. Her heart ached at hearing the fear that the voices held.

"Let her go!"

"Please don't hurt her!"

"Amy! AMY! Are you ok?"

"Oh chaos don't hurt her! Ra...rather take me! Please!"

They continued, getting louder and louder, and from the corner of her eye, Amy could see some of her friends looking through and pounding on the windows of bars on the doors.

The male patient suddenly yelled loudly. "SHUT UP!"

They all went silent. Sonic spoke up after the hesitation. "What are you planning to do to her? Let her go!"

The male grinned wildly. "_We _are planning to have some fun. So we're not going to let her go. None of you are leaving! Now, you can either be quiet and watch like good toys, or I can cut out your tongues!"

Silence. This time, it was Knuckles who spoke. "But we can't just stay and watch our friend getting hurt by the likes of you!"

The female piped up. "Yes you can. And you will. Because if you don't, like my wonderful partner said, he'll cut out your tongues! Starting with the young one." She pointed towards Tails' door.

The other's knew who's cell she was pointing at. "Dear chaos...no..." She heard Sally half whisper.

The male smirked. "That's right. Any of you so much as say another word, or bang on your cells, and the fox gets it!"

And with that, the male proceeded to push a metal table right up to where Amy lay. "Of course, we want the fun to last, and with these, you won't die too quickly. It depends on what we want to do. Isn't that right?" He looked at the other patient.

"Of course it is. Wouldn't want to burn you, only to find out that I went too far. That's what this is for." She picked up what looked like a sharp knife. "I found this in the kitchen."

The more Amy saw and heard, the more scared she became. She had started shaking, struggling to break free from her restraints. But she couldn't even summon her Piko hammer. Tears formed on the corner of her eyes. "P..please...please don't do this..." She begged.

"Now where's the fun in that?" She smiled widely.

Amy stared up in terror. "W...what are you?"

The female cocked her head at her. "What am I? Well, contrary to your probable belief right now, I am not a monster, but a cat, and he is a hedgehog. Oh! We haven't introduced ourselves yet, have we? How rude of us. We're going to be playing and we don't know each other's names!"

They both did a slight bow. "Well, hello there. I am Blaze, and this is Shadow. Nice to meet you...?" She rolled her hand.

Amy kept staring at them. Her words got caught in her throat, rendering her mouth to gape open and closed.

"Your NAME!" Blaze yelled.

"Amy! I..I'm Amy." She replied, scared out of her wits.

A smile returned to her face. "Nice to meet you, _Amy. _Sorry that we can't chat more, but there are others waiting to play. So let us begin."

Amy started struggling again as Blaze positioned the knife over her right forearm. Without a slasher smile, she plunged the knife into Amy's soft flesh.

Amy screamed bloody murder.

Blaze chuckled as she ripped the knife out, blood spraying onto her face and all around. More of the red liquid spilled from the hole in Amy's arm, as she thrashed against the restraints, back arching as she continued to scream. Blaze licked the blood around her mouth.

"So nice and warm..." She laughed at Amy's moving body.

"My turn." He stepped up, and taking the knife from Blaze's hand, he brushed the top of it against Amy's other arm. She was choking on her tears, sobs breaking out. Her eyes wildly locked onto the knife Shadow was holding.

"No...nonono please!" She choked.

He just laughed, and _slowly _started pressing the knife into her left arm. Amy shrieked, never ending tears flowing down her cheeks. Red liquid spluttered out from the edges of the knife, some of it bubbling onto the table, where it dripped to the floor. Amy was still screaming as he finished pushing the knife, and yanked it out again. He rubbed the knife, licking up the blood from his fingers.

"Mmm...this is starting in make me hungry." His eyes narrowed.

The others were horrified. Tails, after witnessing the knife plunge into Amy's arm, had thrown up. The rest sat on the floor with their hands covering their mouths, and tears streaming down their cheeks. Sonic felt tears fall from his eyes, but he didn't care. It was so hard not to say anything. He so badly wanted it to stop. For them to stop hurting Amy. But he couldn't make a noise, otherwise..._Tails..._

Blaze had peeked into their cages, and quietly laughed at their expressions. "They're doing a great hob at being quiet."

Shadow placed the knife back onto the table. "What shall we use next?"

She lit up her finger. "I'm hungry too. Why don't we eat?" Her mouth stretched.

Blaze then moved to Amy, who had stopped screaming for the moment, instead, sobbing loudly. She pulled off Amy's right hand glove. "I don't like the taste of clothes." She explained to no one in particular as she grabbed Amy's wrist, and lit her hand on fire.

If her screams were loud before, they were nothing compared to what emitted from her mouth when the fire touched her.

She bucked and jerked wildly as the smell of burning flesh rose into the air. The fire burned through all the way to the bone. That's when Blaze snuffed out the fire, and with a swift _crack, _she snapped her entire hand off.

Amy was actually able to get her right arm out, now that there was no hand to restrain. For a few seconds, she stared in shock at her snapped off hand, blood splurging everywhere from it. Her eyes widened, and a terrible moan came from her lips. She fell back down, violently contracting on the table. She went pale, and her breathing went rigid. But they paid no attention to her, even as she started gagging on vomit. Blaze cracked off some of her fingers, and handed the rest of the hand to Shadow. They bit into it, crimson splashing onto their muzzles. They chewed on muscle and sinew, savouring the delicious taste.

Amy lay still. Vomit had frothed out of her mouth, and now her head lay in a pool of it. Blaze ad Shadow kept on eating, until there was nothing but bones. Shadow sucked off the last bone, before spitting it out. Blaze let out a delighted purr. "That's better!"

It was only then that they turned towards the corpse on the table. "Oh, too bad. Well, whatever. There are others that can play now!" Blaze unshackled the corpse, and carried it towards one of the empty cells. Shadow opened it up, while she dumped the body inside. He closed up again, and she knocked loudly on the table.

"Our lovely toy Amy has finished playing! Now, who's next?"


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic gagged. He had almost thrown up when she snapped Amy's hand off and started..._eating _it.

_Oh god Amy...I'm so sorry!_

More tears rolled down his cheeks and hands. _What's going to happen to the rest of us now?_

He then heard Blaze speak. "Our lovely toy Amy has finished playing! Now, who's next?"

He froze in terror. He heard another door open, accompanied by shouting. _Knuckles!_

* * *

Shadow dragged the red echidna out of his cell, and slammed his head against the table. Knuckles immediately went limp, but not unconscious. "Looks like you've already burned him." He said looking at Blaze.

She giggled. "I couldn't help it."

He seemed to shrug, then hoisted Knuckles onto the table and restrained him. Knuckles started moving a bit more then, as he could feel Amy's vomit and blood where he lay. And boy could he smell it as well.

"Let me go!" He shouted, tugging with all his might.

Blaze lit her hand up and held it near his face. He went still.

"Good toy! Now, with you I want to use this wonderful tool." She held in her right hand a small needle. In the left, some string.

"It might not look like much, but Blaze over here used to be very good at sewing, before those bastards took away her needles. I still don't understand why though. She was at her best with face work." Shadow gripped Knuckles' quills and pulled them down, keeping his head firmly in place, while Blaze put the string through the needle.

Blaze then punctured his muzzle with it.

Knuckles gave out a short yell, his jaw clenched tightly shut. "Damn it..." He tried not to scream again.

Blaze pulled the string through, then did the same thing to the top of his mouth.

Knuckles gave a longer shout, blood dripping from the wounds.

She kept going relentlessly, laughing as his screams grew longer and more agony filled. It was not long before his screams were completely muffled, for she had sewn his mouth shut.

"See? Such glorious work she can do!" Shadow grinned.

There were tears prickling in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

Blaze discarded the needle and string. "Well, that was fun, but it would take way too long." She moved away from Knuckles shaking on the table. She returned shortly after with a thick metal bucket. She hung it on the wall by a rusty hook, then lit both her hands on fire, holding them just underneath the bucket.

In the time that ensued, Shadow checked on the rest of them, laughing at their pathetic looking faces. Sally and Tails lay on the floor, their gazes dead. The rest of them either had their head in their hands, or hands over their mouths. "Don't worry, you'll have your turn~"

Blaze lifted the bucket off the wall and handed it to Shadow. "If you would be so kind?" She said sweetly.

He nodded with a sadistic smile as he tipped over the bucket over Knuckles.

Boiling water poured from it and splashed all over him.

His muffled screams were filled with torment as his fur and flesh sizzled in touch with the hot liquid. He thrashed around, his fists clenched. Blaze and Shadow laughed in amusement.

Blaze noticed that his 'stitches' were ripping apart, tearing out pieces of his muzzle as he screamed more. A spine-chilling wail escaped from the bloodied hole.

"Oh shut up!" Shadow growled and punched him through the chest. His fist smashed through his rib cage and crushed his heart and lungs. Knuckles, with a deflating gasp, coughed up a large jet of blood, before falling lifeless.

The same thing happened with his corpse as with Amy. Shadow had pieces of Knuckles' heart and lungs on his hand. He popped a piece into his mouth, enjoying the soft, warm life fluid flow around his mouth.

He gave a piece to Blaze, who loved it just as much. "Delicious!" She almost squealed.

He then turned to the cells. "Who wants to go next?" He yelled.

He looked around slowly on purpose, before opening up a cell. He dragged out a struggling Tails. "Your turn fox boy!" he laughed.

* * *

Sonic felt numb. He couldn't watch any more, for bile threatened to rise up his throat every time he heard the screaming. It was only when he heard Tails screaming his name that he snapped back.

"Tails? Tails...TAILS!" He screamed and pounded on the door. After Amy and Knuckles...he couldn't bear seeing Tails die too!

Blaze strapped the crying fox to the table, while Shadow walked to the one making noise. "I thought we told you to no make a sound." He growled lowly.

"But you're going to hurt him anyway! LET HIM GO!" Sonic roared and banged against the door.

Shadow chuckled. "If you don't shut the fuck up, I will stab a knife through the brown one's eyes!"

Sonic's own eyes widened. "But...but...no no no no no NO!" Complete despair and hopelessness came over him and he sank to his knees. He started freely sobbing into his hands.

Shadow smirked down at him, before walking away.

* * *

They had several broken pieces of glass, and took turns at shallowly slashing Tails.

Blaze cut his ear. He yelped, blood dripping from the wound.

Shadow sliced the inside of his elbow. Tails screamed, tears running as fast as the blood did.

Gash to the knee.

Muzzle.

Forearm.

Hand.

Chest.

Tails howled in pain, as they went faster and faster, slashing deeper and deeper. His blood sprayed everywhere, coating everything in crimson.

His face was contorted in pain, his throat hoarse from all the screaming.

Blaze stopped slashing, and so did Shadow.

"It seems we've run out of places to cut!" She exclaimed, sounding amused. She then held her shard of glass high, and stabbed it into Tails' left eye.

He screeched in agony as it pierced through his eyeball. Blaze twisted it around, and slowly yanked on it.

Blood spattered all over as his entire eye came out of the socket, dripping blood and a few nerve cells. Blood rolled down his face, mixing with the tears of his other eye. Spasms racked his body and he continued that horrific yowl.

At that moment, Shadow slit Tails throat with his glass fragment. A horrendous gurgling sound emanated from him as blood gushed from the wound. Tails shuddered for a while, before falling slack.

Tails' carcass was chucked onto the pile of bodies.

"Oh, this is so fun..." Shadow sighed in content. "But I don't like that white toy. She has wings! Let's dispose of her quickly, please?" He looked over at his partner.

"Of course we can!" She hopped over to Rouge's cell. "To be honest, wings have always bothered me too." She opened up, and Shadow easily dragged her out. They didn't even bother shackling her up. Shadow held her up as Blaze held onto her wings.

Rouge couldn't even struggle. "Wha...what are you doing?" She asked weakly.

Blaze didn't answer. But she pulled, hard. And so did Shadow. With a horrid tearing noise, Rouge's wings ripped clean off. Blood splattered all over the floor as they let her go, and she wailed and writhed on the floor.

Finally tiring of her noise, Shadow bent down and with a swift motion, broke her neck. She fell dead instantly.

And joined the ever growing pile.

And the ritual continued; they dragged Sally from her cell, although she had the audacity to struggle. She was silenced with a blow to the stomach, and was soon strapped to the table, which by now was crusted in blood and dried puke.

It was also at this time that Sonic could find his voice again. They had no one else to threaten him with. He was going to be heard.

"YOU FUCKING MONSTERS! HOW COULD YOU? LEAVE HER ALONE!" Sonic smashed against the door with such vigour that the door shook.

Shadow picked up a hammer, and walked over to the cell door. Sonic stared at him with fury. Shadow just laughed, before disappearing.

Sonic gasped, and whirled around, but too late as the hammer connected with his right knee. There was a sickening _crack, _and his knee shattered.

Tears welled in his eyes and he fell to the ground, emitting a horrified shriek at the excruciating pain. It wasn't long before the hammer then smashed into his left knee, and his head slammed backwards in an aghast scream.

Shadow teleported out again, leaving Sonic to scream in horror. Sally had tears streaming down her face too. "W..what did you do to him!" She cried.

"Oh, nothing too major. Let's just say that he won't be able to walk for...well forever."

She whimpered. Shadow picked up a saw. "Hehe..." He started sawing away at her right ankle.

She let go of an ear-splitting scream as he quite quickly sawed through her ankle. Red flowed from the wound, spurting with each cut. She arched as far as the restrains let her, crying heavily.

Her whole foot came off. Blaze took the saw and started on her other ankle. Sally jerked as the extreme pain filled her every thought. She suddenly felt extremely light headed. So much blood sprayed from her wounds. It was everywhere. There was no place near that table that wasn't covered in it.

And finally, with a tiny bit of relief, everything went numb, and darkness took her.

He noticed that she'd stopped moving. "She's dead Blaze." He unshackled her, and she was dumped onto the pile.

"One more."

* * *

Sonic couldn't register the pain any more. He barely noticed Sally's bone-chilling screeches. His legs lay at odd angles, his knees bleeding and torn. If he looked sideways, he could see bits of bone sticking out.

The door opened, and he was taken out. He felt himself being thrown onto the table, but was not restrained.

"Ah...the leader of our toys! What a great job by the way, getting everyone captured. _Tsk tsk. _You suck at playing leader." Her voice spoke.

"It's a shame that our time has come to an end, it really is. But I don't even want to prolong your death any more." Male.

"Your play time was to watch everyone else have their fun first, get it? Now you won't be disappointed with how they turned out." She chimed.

Sonic opened his eyes wearily. "Just finish it already. It doesn't matter, they're all dead." Tears ran down his face. "But rest assured...others will come looking for us, and you. Way more than just six." He let out a humourless chuckle.

Shadow smirked and stabbed him through the chest.

Sonic felt the pain spike through him. He lay, struggling for breath, darkness clouding his vision. He felt himself slipping away.

"T...t..they'll...f..find you..."

He heard Shadow's last chuckle. "Oh believe me, we'll be waiting."

* * *

The Commander was pacing in his office. "Damn it! It's been too long since they've made contact."

He called his assistant in.

He came short after. "Yes Commander?"

"Agent Sonic and his team have been silent too long. We've tried contacting them but have failed. I think it's about time we send in a team to check on the situation."

"Yes Sir!"

The Commander continued pacing. _I hope they are all right. Well, they certainly are capable._

In a few hours, the team was set, and moving.

* * *

"Hey Blaze."

"Yes?"

"They've send in another team."

"Really? That soon?"

"Yes."

"Well then. Shall I clean out the room?"

"If you wouldn't mind. I want to keep an eye on them."

"Don't worry, I kind of like cleaning up the blood." And she left.

He smirked. "Let the game begin."


End file.
